First Date
by SoWhatItsaPenName
Summary: Songfic, based on Blink-182's song,'First Date'. Kind of pointless and maybe fluffy. Basically Kakashi and Iruka's first date... A light shonen-ai, KakaIru.


I decided to write a pointless Kakairu fic! ...I'm so pathetic. I thought the song 'First Date' suited the image of Kakashi and Iruka on their first date.

A/N: Did anyone notice that I don't own anything? I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song 'First Date' by Blink-182. Wish I did though. Either one of them.

* * *

**First Date** by TrueBlue(aka Tyath)

Today was his first date, with his new boy friend, whom he worked hard to win his heart. He just couldn't wait. They decided to go out on a quiet dinner to that new dining place in the town. Kakashi had heard that the new place was quiet romantic. The only thing left was that if his new lover would like it or not.

/In the car I just can't wait,

To pick you up on our very first date

Is it cool if I hold your hand?

Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance/

All he wanted was to not screw up in front of him. He didn't want to give the wrong impression of him being 'uncool'. He felt like a young boy in front of his very first crush.

'Okay, no wrong impressions, no wrong impressions, no wrong impressions...no wrong impressions...' He kept saying that in his head over and over again, like a broken record.

Before he knew it, he was in front of Iruka's apartment. He took a couple of big breaths and-

/Do you like my stupid hair?

Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?

I'm too scared of what you think

You make me nervous so I really can't eat/

Ding-Dong.

He pressed the doorbell.

The door opened few moments later, and Iruka greeted Kakashi. Iruka was dressed in his normal ninja uniform, like Kakashi.

"You look...Nice." Kakashi complimented to Iruka, but it was rather a bland and non-sensible one.

"Thank you. You too, look nice." Iruka smiled, and nonetheless, and returned Kakashi's compliment.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Kakashi was glad that his face was covered with a sheet of fabric. 'Cause in there, he was blushing A LOT. He smiled as he took Iruka's hand and dragged him out of the house. They were going to the restaurant... How'd that go, now?

/Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over

Honest, let's make this night last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever/

When they got to the restaurant, the couple was both astonished as well as a bit uncomfy. Not only the fact that they were the only homosexual couple there; they were the least formal too. People stared at the two. The famous 'Kakashi of Sharinggan' took Iruka to a dinner. A romantic dinner! People stared at them for a moment, but they went back to their own business after awhile. But Kakashi wasn't the type to be bothered by this. Sensing Iruka was still a little uncomfortable, he said, "Wanna ditch here and go to somewhere less rigid?"

Iruka smiled as he noticed Kakashi's consideration and replied, "That'd be nice."

So they ditched the place. The people there didn't really care nor did they notice. They shouldn't have anyways.

/When you smile, I melt inside

I'm not worthy for a minute of your time

I really wish it was only me and you

I'm jealous of everybody in the room

Please don't look at me with those eyes

Please don't hint that you're capable of lies

I dread the thought of our very first kiss

A target that I'm probably gonna miss/

They headed for Ichiraku. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the most romantic place in the whole town. But it was comfortable, and warm. They held their hands as they entered the ramen shop. A black haired girl, who was eating ramen by herself, smiled at the two, and when the two noticed her, her grin got wider as their blush deepened.

Although they couldn't hear it, she was saying, "how cute," under her breath. If certain jounnin and chunnin heard it, they would have blush their face to the point it would have burned.

/Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over

Honest, let's make this night last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever/

They ordered two bowls of ramen and ate it. As they ate the noodles they talked about just the general stuff. It was pretty obvious that they were enjoying each other's company, even with just a simple talk, gaze, and even the slightest touch. When they finished the dinner, they said their good byes to the owner of the ramen shop and they both headed towards Iruka's house.

/Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over

Honest, let's make, this night last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever/

Kakashi was just about to leave when Iruka held him in his arm sleeve.

"Anou... Kakashi–sensei... would you stay for a cup of tea?" Iruka shyly asked Kakashi.

"I'd love to..." Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear. He lowered his mask as he planted a soft kiss on Iruka's lips. It was perfect. And a memorable first date... Both would cherish this moment forever.

* * *

Eep! I am finished! Short, huh? ;ㅁ; I'm sorry! This was the best I could do! Really pointless too! I made a guest apperance! Theblack-haired girl at Ichiraku, who was eating her ramen alone, was me! Whee!( -I'm Psycho)

Thank you for the people who actually even read THIS far! My Naruto burning-rate kinda decreased and I have been planning on this fic for over a year but I never really wrote it. For all of you who read it all, I hug you all! Thanks for reading my writhing that's full of flaws! Please Review, though it is considered optional. Oh, constructive criticisms are utmost welcome. NO BURNING flames though. Thank you.


End file.
